Confession
by Trevilo Sekys
Summary: He knew the truth will hurt her, but if he left it unsaid, will it still be a truth? Obi/Shirayuki - oneshot.


_Her eyes were beautifully gift wrapped;_

 _Long black lashes of velvet ribbon—_

 _And everytime she opened them,_

 _It felt like Christmas._

Michael Faudet

A day before their trip to Wistal Castle in order to fulfill the banquet invitation which was sent by the second prince, Shidan let Shirayuki and Ryuu to work half a day only as a present for they've worked hard these past days. Besides, she told him not to worry about Lata Forzeno's whereabouts for she and Obi will take care of it.

Obi and Ryuu are currently waiting for Shirayuki. The prince's servant is going to take them on a walk, though he keeps the destination as a little secret to himself. Obi sits down near the horse while Ryuu is watching the animal as if it was a wondrous thing that's ever exist. It isn't like he never saw one, but it's quite palpable that it's going to be Ryuu's first time riding horse since he's usually placed in a carriage. Sometimes he'll shoot a query regarding to horse riding to Obi. Their conversation comes to a halt when their hearings caught a familiar voice of a female calling their names. Obi and Ryuu turns their heads and the presence of Shirayuki come to their sights, she jogs towards the two and Obi stands up when she's reach them. "Are you ready, Mistress?" Shirayuki nods as an answer before Obi mutters an "alright" and picks Ryuu up to the horse. Then, he passes his glance to Shirayuki, the redhead flashes a smile to him and he does the same. That smile of her is something he's always waiting for each time his eyes opened in the morning. That one smile that is strangely warm it beats Lyrias' coldness. He knows he's being all redundant, but that's just what he feels about Shirayuki.

"Where's this, Obi?" Shirayuki asks while Obi ties the rope which lingering around the horse's neck to a tree, preventing the horse from running away. Their destination is somewhat far from Lyrias, but Shirayuki believes nothing bad will occur for Obi is there. Regarding the question, Obi doesn't give her an answer but a smile that successfully makes Shirayuki blinks. There's a slight hint of vexation and dissatisfaction from the way she bites her inner cheek, but she and Ryuu trace Obi's steps anyway. The landscape that come to their sights then make Shirayuki and Ryuu widen their eyes in glorification. What lies before their very eyes is a meadow, a large carpet of golden, warm grasses. The meadow is somewhat relieving their stresses by just looking at it. But Ryuu thinks he need more for he dashes into the grasses, making his petite figure disposed by the meadow. "Little Ryuu! Don't go too far!" Obi's about to chase him when he heard Shirayuki call out his name. The servant turns around and tilts his head, an eyebrow lifted as if he's saying "yes, mistress?"

Shirayuki hauls some strand of her hair behind her ear, "Why'd you bring us here?"

For a lingered moment, Obi's quiet. Reflected from his cat-like eyes are an excessive admiration towards the girl and how the wind softly wafts on her apple colored hair. Exquisite, he thinks. The female prior to him is someone that's stole his heart—even though she doesn't realize it at all. "Why, you ask? So Mistress and Little Ryuu can relief your stresses from work, of course. Look, Mistress. We can even play hide and seek here!" He replies with a guffaw, then a digit of his pointed to something behind Shirayuki. "Mistress, what is that?"

Shirayuki pivots around to look what's Obi pointed at, though she really can't find anything peculiar in there, "What is it, Obi?" She asks uncertainly, but nothing comes out from Obi. She becomes curious and swiftly turns to find Obi's no longer there causing the female to let out a huff. He must be playing with her again. "Obi, stop joking around!" She yells, although nothing comes but the sound of wind blowing. Shirayuki was about to wander around to look for him when a voice call out to her, Obi's voice.

"Mistress, can you hear me?" His voice is loud, though the winds make it unclear from where did it come. Shirayuki nods, though a second later she realize that Obi may not see her nodding and shouted a "yes" instead. "Then, I'll tell you something. And I'm gonna say this once! So, listen carefully!"

Upon Obi's phrases, Shirayuki falls into a complete silence. She bites her inner cheek while waiting for his next sentences. She's somewhat unsure of what's Obi going to say. Maybe something about Zen or Kiki and Mitsuhide? Either way, she's nervous. There's something clutching her stomach as if signalizing that what she's going to hear will be something bad—or sad, at least. Shirayuki clench her fists, she has to prepare herself for the worst.

"Mistress." His voice breaks the uncomfortable silence and Shirayuki gulps before he phrase the continuation, "I love you."

Shirayuki's jaw drops aftermath, inviting another gawky reticence. She lifts a hand to cover her mouth and that's when Obi reveals himself before her very eyes. "I love you, Mistress. I'm aware I shouldn't feel this, but I do. I can't help it. I'm sorry," Obi sighs after he got nothing from Shirayuki but a sobbing noises, Obi strides closer and haul her by the shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "Mistress," He calls, but hearing his voice can only makes her sob getting louder. Obi shut his eyelids close and draws her in closer, muffling her sob and embraces her shoulders that began shaking.

"Shirayuki, I'm sorry."

On the other side, Ryuu lies still on the ground. An arm placed atop his face to cover his visions. He's not getting up yet, not until Obi and Shirayuki call his name. It hurts him to see their forced smile—especially Obi's, but he has to play along. Because after all this time spent with both of them, Ryuu knows.

Ryuu _noticed_ his feelings.


End file.
